


Scelta del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore vampirico [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di 'Costretta a scegliere'.Anche i vampiri sanno amare.





	Scelta del cuore

Scelta del cuore

 

La luce della luna illuminava la distesa di rose candide, sopra cui volavano dei pipistrelli dalle grandi ali nere. L’ambiente brillava di riflessi argentei e si sentivano i rintocchi di una campana in lontananza.

Yui si strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle, rabbrividendo di freddo. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, allungando la mano davanti a sé.

Subaru le prese la mano e la trasse a sé, abbracciandola. Il suo viso era in parte coperto da un ampio ciuffo bianco.

Yui gli nascose il viso contro il petto.

“Sono rimasta per scegliere te” esalò.

“Lo so” rispose lui.

 

[103].


End file.
